


Lunch Break

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Against a Wall, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips from behind, his front flush against the younger man’s back, hips rolling as he ground against the younger man and pushed him firmly against the wall. Yuuri braced himself against the wall with his arms, gasping as the other’s erection ground against him through their clothes, sending hot shivers of arousal throughout his body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg ok i'm so sorry i didn't post a fic yesterday i wasn't feeling well all day then realised it was like 10pm and i didn't want to rush write something crappy in 2 hours and post it so i just decided to skip a day aaaa
> 
> so i hope this is ok tho short and i hope you enjoy it aaaaaaa

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips from behind, his front flush against the younger man’s back, hips rolling as he ground against the younger man and pushed him firmly against the wall. Yuuri braced himself against the wall with his arms, gasping as the other’s erection ground against him through their clothes, sending hot shivers of arousal throughout his body.

They’d been teasing each other all day during practice, and as soon as they’d been told to break for lunch Viktor had dragged him off to a secluded part of the rink, one of the less often used changing rooms, as it was further from the entrance.

They were both hard, one of Viktor’s hands moving to palm Yuuri through his leggings, making the younger man bite back a moan. Despite being in a less used area, they still had to be quiet. The entire building was notorious for echoing.

Viktor’s hand slid up from Yuuri’s crotch, pushing his shirt up as he caressed his stomach, the older man letting out a soft groan of need against the nape of Yuuri’s neck before biting lightly at the skin there.

Yuuri’s whole body was hot, thrumming with need as Viktor’s fingers found his nipple, pinching and rolling it between then, making Yuuri arch into the feeling with a soft cry. Viktor’s other hand came up to cover Yuuri’s mouth, stifling his sounds.

“Hush, Yuuri, We have to be quiet.” Viktor breathed against his ear, amusement clear in his voice, mixing with the heavy arousal.

Yuuri knew they couldn’t have sex here, both the risk of getting caught and the lack of lube making that impossible, but he was always happy to have Viktor touch him in any way, always happy when it was him making sure Viktor got off and felt as good as he made Yuuri feel.

Yuuri rest his cheek against the smooth tile on the wall, chest pressed against it as well as he rolled his hips back against Viktor, reaching down with both hands to tug at his own leggings, pushing them off his hips and down to his knees along with his boxers, freeing his cock and whimpering as Viktor’s still clothed erection continued to thrust against his ass.

Yuuri’s glasses were squiffy and dug into the side of his face uncomfortably, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as Viktor pulled back for a brief moment. Yuuri thought he was going to release his own dick, but instead he was startled as he felt both of the other man’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks, before something hot and wet swiped over his hole.

He had to cover his own mouth with a hand to stop the high pitched whine of pleasure that wanted to escape. Viktor didn’t do this often, they were usually far too impatient and worked up from other foreplay before they got their clothes off, though when he did, it drove Yuuri crazy. It was such an unusual feeling to him that the first touch of tongue to skin had his cock giving a firm twitch, a bead of precum rolling down the shaft.

Viktor dragged the tip of his tongue around the twitching hole a few times before dragging the flat of it over the sensitive flesh again. Yuuri whined, legs shaking a little at the stimulation. It felt heavenly, and only felt even better when Viktor applied more pressure, pushing the tip of his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, gradually slipping it in. Yuuri gasped softly, eyes screwed shut as both hands balled into fists against the wall, Viktor’s tongue slowly starting to thrust in and out of him.

Yuuri felt feverish, flushed, his body trembling a little with pleasure as Viktor’s hand moved around to grasp his cock, making a pleased sound against Yuuri’s ass as he felt the slightly precum slickened skin.

Viktor’s mouth moved down, the older man trailing his tongue over the sensitive skin of his perineum, before sucking softly at one of his balls, making Yuuri squirm above him.

“V-Viktor… Feels good… ah… Mh… won’t last long…” Yuuri gasped, keeping his voice as low as possible. Viktor let the other’s testicle slip from his mouth with a wet pop, moving to give other other the same treatment with no acknowledgement of the other’s words. Then Viktor kissed his way back up to Yuuri’s entrance, dragging his teeth lightly over it.

Yuuri jerked at the sensation, precum dribbling over Viktor’s fingers at the sensation, hips twitching as he tried to thrust into his hand and back against the tongue that was once again pressing inside him.

Viktor’s fingers did all they could to bring him off quickly, knowing they were pressed for time. He gripped him firmly, thumb rubbing over the head with every upward stroke, smearing precum over the glans before sliding back down with a loose grip, then squeezing the base firmly. With each stroke he twisted his hand slightly, Yuuri gasping for breath now as his balls drew closer to his body as he neared release.

Then he was cumming, thick ropes spurting across the tile and dripping onto the floor, Viktor giving a light bite to Yuuri’s left cheek, then sucking until a bruise blossomed on the skin.

Yuuri sagged against the wall while panting, not having realised how taught all of his muscles had become until then. Viktor stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he hurriedly pulled his cock out, pressing himself against Yuuri’s back once more.

He didn’t try to enter the other, knowing he’d just hurt him with such little prep and saliva not being a good substitute for lube. Instead he slid the shaft between Yuuri’s cheeks, hands on either side of the other’s ass, pushing his cheeks together for more friction.

“Yuuri… ah… I can’t wait to get you home tonight, have my way with you.” Viktor growled lustfully, nipping and sucking gently at the back of Yuuri’s neck, knowing that with Yuuri’s longer hair, he could safely leave a mark there that probably wouldn’t be noticed by their rink mates.

Viktor nuzzled at the saliva dampened skin, rocking his hips quickly as he rut against the younger man, breathing heavily, fighting back loud moans.

“Ah… ah fuck… Yuuri… I’m going to cum… ah…” Viktor gasped, not needing much stimulation to reach his peak after pleasuring his lover. Yuuri’s pleasure served to turn him on just as much as anything he did to Yuuri. 

Yuuri reached back, sliding his fingers into Viktor’s hair as he pulled him in for a messy kiss, made awkward by the angle but still just as arousing. He slid his tongue against Viktor’s own, tasting himself in the other’s mouth but not really caring. It wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last.

Viktor rocked against him a few more times before he froze, letting out a choked sound into Yuuri’s mouth as he came, semen splattering against the other’s lower back and the top of his ass, the younger man whimpering a little at the feeling of Viktor’s cock pulsing against his entrance.

They stayed there for a second, pressed against the wall as he took a few heavy breaths, before rushing to clean up the mess they had made both of the changing room and each other, Viktor rinsing his mouth and popping a breath mint to combat the lingering taste of Yuuri.

As usual, as they returned to the main rink area, they held hands, Viktor talking softly about some random subject as Yuuri did his best not to flush and give away what they’d just done to their rink mates.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i missed the trope of viktor saying vkusno as he eats yuuri's ass
> 
> forgive this cardinal sin
> 
> As usual you can find me on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
